


Savory and Sweet.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: The flesh that gives away to your teeth as you nibble on the skin, the other body flinching and trying it’s hardest to get away far away because this has happened too many times to count.





	Savory and Sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I was held at gunpoint to write this.

The sweet fragrance of a human, well, not entirely human. She’s no human, is she? She’s an immortal idiot who’s driven by pure wrath within that body, the body of a killing machine at most; an assassin who never failed any mission and to never fall to the hands of death because of the mask that laid across the bridge of her nose; (covering her cheekbones and only really leaving one eye visible, left eye, the right was hidden from sight). The mask itself is a tasteless gray, quite disgusting by your fashion sense. Of course, she’s beautiful, silky green strands yet spiky to the touch depending on how you glide your fingertips. The audacity of this bitch, being brave enough to enter your graveyard. She makes the first steps towards you, you can’t hear her footsteps; her breathing is light and slightly ragged and it’s similar to being caught in the jaws of a hungry dragon. With her revolver pointed towards you and pure anger flowing through her body like an endless river of pure hatred, you’re amused. So, you begin to speak to her, the beast who thinks she can murder you with a bullet.  
  
“Fufufu, what brings you here, Nemesis Sudou?” A dead leaf sets itself on the grass by the heel of the assassin, who proceeds to stomp it and crush it; grumbling as she fixes her focus on the death god who’s just a few feet away. It’s so... weird seeing so much wrath, pure sin witching someone’s body all at once; someone just wants to let it all out, all the hate, anguish, angst, distaste for humanity and their own existence all at once until the world around them is no more. Wrath is a dangerous sin and trait, just like the others; they’re all... pretty in their own ways, gifting the pros and cons all at once and it becomes an over sensory overload. The assassin takes more steps towards you, your famed umbrella (that you never actually use when it’s raining) is held tightly. In seconds, cold steel is pressed against your forehead and now hazel pupils stare into forest green; yet, fear does not settle in, laughter leaves The Master of the Graveyard at this action. A smile is upon her features as she whispers in faux sweetness, sickening like candy that has too much sweetness in it; sour, so sweet it becomes sour and gross and hateful.  
  
“You can’t kill me, bitch. You never will.” Hissing out her words and she sees fear flash in the eyes of the assassin; just for a moment, rare like seeing a thunderbolt. Ah, hunger, pure untamed hunger has come to strike the woman again; drool instantly falls from her mouth as she thinks about devouring the girl that’s trying to kill her. The girl who is backing away and sweating while muttering curse words, angry at herself and the other in this meadow; the brunette wacks the assassin with her umbrella, the mask is knocked off her face and so is the gun, falling to the ground. The only noise then is soft breathing, that becomes high pitched as the assassin sniffles; it hurts, really, to be whacked with something, especially an umbrella. Umbrellas hurt, you know?! With the fabric, steel, metal, it hurts hurts hurts !!! Painfully. Being hit hurts, the pain of it all and with the mask being gone, the assassin is just a mortal who stupidly thought that she could go against someone as the Master of the Graveyard. But it wasn’t like she had any real mission involving the latter, just that Evils Forest appeared... nice, yet it brought back terrible memories. Maybe this place would like to be... burned to the ashes, where it becomes nothing busy ash and leftover dust; the flames will be beautiful, sadly, they’ll never be burning bright enough. This world is empty as it gets, Sudou already begins to hate her existence even more by just her mere actions, so she turns around and fled like the coward she is within her mortal body forgetting the mask, the gun, all of it.  
  
She just wanted to leave and no longer listen to what her pea sized brain says, because... it leads to this, horrible events. Caused by her one track mind that drifts away from the original plan because having a one track mind is merely a lie, kidding with herself to feel better. What a terrible person Nemesis Sudou is, it’s true, so cursed to believe that following your sin shall give you a form of ‘utopia’ just so you can put everything behind you and come to terms with your existence. We’re getting off track, the chase begins. Ugh, Nemesis grumbles to herself as she zooms past trees and tries to find an exit it; why, it’s so... hmm... indescribable. Is there even an exit? Well, she definitely knows she’s being chased as she... wait. The assassin stops, there’s a patch of... nothing before her eyes, just short grass. She can’t hear anything, only her beating heart and she tries to feel for something, see anything besides the patch of short grass and long trees with shadows casted over and over, overlapping until you can’t see anything at night. She doesn’t find anything, but it appears that she’s fallen to the ground; her head buzzed with pain and she feels a bit dazed, most missions didn’t have targets who did such, well, this isn’t even a mission at all.  
  
Wet. The assassin feels something wet drip onto her face and she blinks for once, staring up at the face of the woman she was trying to escape— (how did she even manage to trip her? Tugging on something? Using the unbrella from before to make her fall? So many possibilities she should have thought over.)The Master of the Graveyard huffs, her breath ragged and heavy as more drool pours from her lips that are curled up; the heaviest amounts of blush upon her cheeks, why, finally, a meal. An invader to devour and enjoy, savor; she laughs happily as Nemesis Sudou lays there under the excited woman, sweating and wondering what the FUCK was happening. She’d say something but it would increase her chances of dying.  
  
I have no idea to actually write vore but. Starting from the legs as she shifted her body downwards, she swallowed the assassin whole. Of course, the assassin wasn’t very happy with this and didn’t enjoy being dissolved, screaming and yelling and trying to get out all of her wrath before becoming a dinner to someone like this. The master of the Graveyard gags, coughing before managing to stand up with the help of the nearby trees. Scoffing and appearing a bit pissed herself, stating into the air.  
“You taste like ice berg lettuce and celery.”


End file.
